Pang Tong/Weapons
Here is a collection of Pang Tong's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Cheng Du *Location: Northwest area of map. *Requirements: Trigger Zhang Ren's ambush, and defeat Zhang Ren. Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Luo Castle *Requirements: At the start of the battle as Pang Tong, head for the Valley where Pang Tong is supposed to die. After that happens, defeat all the generals on the east area of the land. After you arrive at the castle, make sure you come face to face with Zhang Ren. Refuse his challenge for a duel and head for the bridge in the south. After you and he crosses over, destroy the bridge and defeat him to claim your prize. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Illusions of Pang Tong *Restrictions: No bodyguards. *Requirements: Make sure all of Pang Tong's battle strategies succeed with high favor gained, and have at least 450 KOs or more after encounting Zhuge Liang for the unique message. Strategy #Seal the gates at northwest and southwest quickly, causing your rating to go up twice. #Go into the arsenal on the west. Seal the gate in there. #Defeat Yue Ying, making your rating go up and being able to take control of her juggernauts. #Defeat the guard captains at the south and north entry points of Fan Castle to gain the arbelests when they appear, causing your rating to go up each time. It is also wise to try and seal the newly-appeared gate back at the West compound and the north and south ones where the arbelests were. #Kill the guard captain to the east to take over the arsenal there. (rating goes up) #Two pairs of cloud ladders/siege ramps appear. While an ambush occurs, having enough rating at this point will make them convert to your side. #Guard at least 1 siege ramp/cloud ladder. #Two minutes later, when the ramp(s) is/are set, go into the castle and encounter Zhuge Liang for the cutscene. #After the unique message that Zhuge Liang shows concern for Pang Tong's performance, have at least 450 KOs or more. #Level 11 message. *Note: If you did everything correctly, 450 KOs should be enough. But if you don't get the weapon after 450 KOs, try 550. *Time isn't of the essence, so you can go through the requirements at your own pace. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Conquest of Nan Zhong (Shu) *Location: Northwest of the poison lakes. *Requirements: Succeed in the strategies against the poison swamps, wild animals, and armored troops. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Pang Tong uses canes as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Pang Tong uses the shaman rod as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Pang Tong now uses the shadow fan as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Pang Tong uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Staff of Refinement *Staff of Wisdom *Crooner (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' Chapter 4 - Battle of Komaki-Nagakute *'Requirements:' Defeat Patchnose and 500 enemies in under 8 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' A Great Shadow Category:Weapons